Love Worth Waiting For
by Bunnie the Psychotic
Summary: When a Kougra and an Ixi fall in love, who knows what could happen!


The only sound within the icy walls was the steady drip of a melting icicle. The dreariness of the place often kept travelers away.

Stars twinkled in the night sky, though the moon was masked by clouds and let very little light into the shining walls of the ice cave. What little did provide any relief from the darkness was dead - at least most of it.

Deep inside the cave something moved.

A skull. A white skull, picked clean and gleaming in only the way a bone can do. It reared back, revealing a blackened shadow beneath it, which elongated into a feline body, only broken by the occasional white stripe.  
The kougra stretched and slowly sauntered to the entrance. His nose twitched, took in the night air. His claws crackled against ice which gave way quickly.  
Night, his favorite time, especially with the moon so hidden. Hidden like the face he concealed beneath his brother's skull.

In the deserted cave (at least she THOUGHT it was), an aqua ixi with blue marking and a blue forehead diamond was laying on the floor, resting. She thought the ice was comforting, like her mother's warmth. Though her mother was killed by a kougra long ago, she could still remember her heartbeat.

The sight of the ixi so nearby, defenseless and seemingly not even fully awake, set the kougra's mouth watering. Hunger gnawed at his belly - not actual hunger, but a bloodlust akin to starvation. His kills had been meager lately.

Flexing his claws, he send another quick crack through the ice and began pacing towards the female. His large, thin body easily made no noise as he padded towards the ixi.

As she was resting, she heard a sharp crack. Knowing that there was a lake under the ice, she got up. Still groggy from her nap, she began to walk toward the entrance of the cave. "Wow. yawn That was a decent, well-needed sleep," she said. Hearing the echoes of her own voice, she noticed how lonely she was.

"Yes," whispered the male, slipping back further into the shadows. Nothing more entertaining than watching his kill run from a 'ghost'.

Yet again he let the ice crack beneath his claws. His ears flicked through holes in the skull, his lips peeling back in a grin to reveal inch-long, gleaming fangs.

She was awfully spooked now, as turned to look into the darkness. Suddenly, a flash of blue light, and two blue angel wings appeared on her back. She wasn't scared easily, but this was too much. She flew out of the cave and landed behind a thick oak twenty yards away. She figured, if she hid behind the tree, she could spot the "ghost".

Sighing, he shook his head and sauntered from the cave, pausing only to grab a thick orange cloak - his brother's pelt. He often wore pendants carved from his late brother's claws, but today had stowed them in a safe place.

He glanced about, keen eyes taking in as much as they could. His ears twitched in annoyance.

Hiding behind the oak, she spied carefully at the dark stranger outside the cave entrance. How mysterious and cunning, she thought. Even though she has a husband, there was something, attractive, about this creature. So, being the complete idiot that she is, she strolls out into the open, hoping to catch the eye of her fellow superior.

He stared levelly at the female, a slight smirk on his face. His eyes flashed dangerously.

In a moment he was playing the gracious host, bowing wordlessly, his eyes never leaving the female. He could - at least - have some fun with his food, surely.

She saw that she caught his eye, at least for a moment. She slowly, cautiously, walked toward the neopet. Suddenly, she noticed he was a kougra. Her heart skipped a beat and she slumped to the ground. She had fainted.

A quick grin lit the red eyes. He padded forwards at a soundless trot, stood at her side and inhaled deeply.

The scent of warmth. Life. His nose was tunes to such scents.

Soon to become the scent of death. He raised one paw, his claws noiselessly coming forward from their sheaths, and he paused. To kill quickly or slowly?

Luckily, it was a short faint. She opened her eyes to a skull with claws. 00 "Eeeeek! Help somebody!" she cried. Tears were streaming from her panic-stricken face. She was going to die, if someone didn't help her in time...

He backed off, one paw across his ears as he roared in agony. Those delicate shell-shaped appendages were for music and not screeches of some forfeited female.

"Shut up!" he bellowed, baring long white fangs. "Shut up, you little bitch!"

"Why do you want to kill me? I did nothing to you..." She started to cried even more. Tears are everywhere. "Don't you have any sympathy, you evil bastard!" She used her strong back legs to kick you away. She ran into the forest, scared for her life.

He tore after her, snarling, every muscle in his body crying out in happiness as he stretched them to their full extent. Running was what he was born to do.

Cheetahs, swifts, nothing had a chance. His speed grew until he was bounding against trunks, halfway up trees, leaping over anything and everything in his way and barely sparing a glance for the scenery speeding by.

Seeing that he was on her heels, she did some quick thinking. She made her breath cold and blew to the ground. A pallet of ice appeared. If he's not paying attention, she thought, he'll slip and fall. She chuckled at the thought. "Catch me if ya can, kitty-kitty!"

For a moment he skidded on the ice, before smiling grimly and righting himself. Nothing like a momentary lapse to strengthen resolve.

He cut in front of her, skidding to a halt with his claws digging into the loamy soil and breathing lightly.

"Ooops. Didn't see you there," she said as she slid right into him, landing her right on top of him. "From here, you're quite beautiful. Too bad you're evil. If I weren't married, I'd kiss you. In fact..." Just then, she planted a kiss right on his lips. "Now, back to the fighting and insults."

Freezing for a moment, the male blinked in shock, and flicked his ears before he raised a paw to strike the ixi.

"Get off," he snarled, his claws again leaping from his toes. His skull wobbled dangerously on his head, threatening to expose his face. A slight wrinkle of red skin appeared beneath it. "Are you insane?"

"Maybe," she grinned. (She does have a psychotic break now and then.) "So two questions. One, do you have a girlfriend and two, what's with the skull?" She walked up close to stare him in those dark eyes. "Do we have a bad past or something? Hell, I don't even know your name."

"I don't know, do we?" he asked sarcastically, backing away ever so slightly. "How's this for a reply? One: no, and you don't have a chance in hell, and two, you sure you want to forfeit your life to find out?"

In his left forepaw, a tiny statuette suddenly appeared, made of the same substance as his own claws. He flipped it back and forth over his toes.

She looked at the statuette, mesmerized. "Well, if you really wanted to kill me, what's holding you back?" (Still staring at statuette.) "So, besides the point, where's your family or did you kill them as well?" She grabbed the object and held it up to her face. "You know, this looks quite familiar. Where did you get it?"

Snarling, he raised a paw as if to slit her throat before turning his head.

"I made it," he said savagely, "from my brother's claw. The first one of his left forepaw which is why I keep it attached to mine. That's also where my skull came from. And I killed my brother, and my mother. Is there anything more you need to know about me, or are you content with that?" he added sarcastically. "I would like that back, please, it took me ages to carve and I did so with my teeth."

He bared his teeth, which - if one looked very closely - were slightly chipped. He stared at the tiny kougress likeness, the one he had spent several days on all those years ago, and held out his paw to take it back.

"Can I at least know your name," she asked. She was amazed by the self-control he has, not killing her the instant she got annoying. Which was soon. She saw a large boulder nearby and sat on it. She stared at him intently. "Well, it's getting dark and I can't walk anymore because you wore me out. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep. You can sleep by my side if you want, but I want to be awake when I become dinner tomorrow." Her wings disappeared and made a beautiful silk blanket. She laid down on the ground, looking at the stars.

Rolling his eyes, he paced about her a few times, before speaking. "I'll tell you my name if you answer two questions I have."

His claws dug into the loamy soil. Her trust amazed him - or perhaps she was just stupid. Maybe that was it. Maybe her brain was soft, and it kept her from thought comprehensive enough to understand that he was /dangerous/.

"What's your questions?" She looked over at him with a smirk. "I'm not that stupid ya know."

"One. Why at all assume I'll let you live while you sleep?"

He disregarded the latter comment, and did not wait for an answer, but went straight into his second question, hoping it would sound less stupid that way: "and can you sing?"

No, still sounded idiotic. He ground his teeth.

"Yes, I can sing. I never really sang to anyone before, but, I will make an exception. This is what I like about you. Once you break through the outer crust, it's smooth sailing from there." She sat up and crawl over to him. She laid her head on his knees. "Why did you ask?"

He suddenly wanted to move away, but couldn't. His mouth was dry. A /singer/.

"I like music," he said flatly. "Why do you want to know my name? It's Kii, by the way. Akiiju to those who cross me."

He smiled faintly, reminiscing on the fear and havoc he'd caused. What he often made his victims say last - his name. Akiiju. How he loved the way his name flowed.

"Why are you so distant Kii?" She blushed. As she stood up, she reached for his paws, but stumbled and fell. "I'm such a klutz. Aren't you going to ask my name?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Fine, then, what's your name?"

Shaking his head to dislodge the memories, he pondered her first question more thoroughly before replying, "I don't know any other way to be."

He was shocked at himself, dropping his guard, especially to a /female/ he didn't know the name of. But perhaps it was better that way. Maybe he'd never see her again - and if he did? well, she seemed nice enough.

"It's Shiva, love. You don't have to feel lonely with me. I can take care of you if that is what you wish." She stepped forward and embraced him. "Oh, Kii, I'm not happy with some of the choices I've made either. You just have to let go of the past and look toward the future."

He stiffened, before relaxing slightly and sighing. However relaxed he was, however, he swore to himself, he would not let those tears on his lashes fall.

"Thank you," he said gruffly, relieved to hear no trace of tears in his voice. "Well - Shiva. I thought you said you were married."

"Well, it was prearranged. I don't know if I love him at all." She took her necklace and folded his paw around it. "In case we never see each other again, I put a tracking enchantment on it. It will glow if I'm close." She delicately kissed him before she collapsed in his arms from exhaustion.

Slightly edgy, he folded his agile paw over the necklace before slipping it around his neck.

It wasn't that he particularly liked her. That wasn't what made her gently lower her to the ground and curl up beside her after spreading his fur cloak over her. It was the fact that she accepted him - and without a doubt, too. Acceptance.

She was still conscious. She felt his breathing on her neck. She was happy and her arm trailed over to his neck. There was the necklace just as it should be. It was a crystal of sapphire color, filled with ice magic. It was as if she were giving a part of her to Kii. She sighed with pure bliss and slept by him for the rest of the night.

Blinking as the morning sun streamed into his eyes, Kii stretched and felt his paw touch something soft. He glanced over at Shiva and smiled.

One paw caressed the necklace she had given him. Whiskers twitching, he touched her shoulder gently.

Her eyes fluttered as she looked into the sunrise. "Good morning, Kii. I am ever so thankful. You are very warm." She snuggled into his lap. "I can't believe it's morning already." Her head hung down as she thought about leaving Kii. He's been alone for so long, I can't bear to leave him, she thought.

He breathed slowly, staring down at her and smiling ever-so-slightly. His whiskers twitched. And to think the night before he'd nearly killed her.

He wrapped his tail about her gently, his forelegs looping over her shoulders. He felt content for what seemed the first time in his life.

"The morning comes swiftly," he replied. "I dislike the morning. I have always thought the night was too short anyway."

"Yeah," she said with a hint of disappointment in her reply. "I, I don't," she stuttered, "I don't want to leave you. You would be a loner again and I can't bear to think of what would happen if I left you." A tear trickled down her cheek. "I hardly know you, but I love you." She buried her face in his chest. She couldn't help but cry.

Shock numbed his limbs. He stroked her head, unable to speak, nodding wordlessly.

He finally found his voice again. "If you left me," he said softly, "I would continue as I always have. Don't worry yourself about me. I always find myself some living somehow."

He paused, then added, "I don't know what else to say, or how to reply. I'm honestly at a loss for words."

"Just don't leave me. I don't want to go home at all." She hiccupped and sat up. "Well," she said, "Where do you want to go. We can't stay here. They'll find me." She laid her head down on the grass and started to whimper. "I feel your pain and-" She flopped on her side, holding her heart. "Your pain is strong. Tell me what is coming from your past and it will go away." She moaned with pain.

"It won't go away," he snapped, suddenly defensive. Kii's ears twitched in annoyance. "It won't ever go away because it's part of me."

He felt guilty about being so harsh, but couldn't stop the words flowing from his narrow lips. "It's too deep. Believe me, I've tried to forget, I've tried so many times."

She gasped for air. "Just let me walk around for a little. I need some more air." She walked away into the woods and leaned against a nearby tree. I've felt pain, but not this strong, she thought.

Sighing, he buried his face in his forepaws. He seemed to have a flair for hurting people.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, laying on his side and toying with the necklace about his neck. His claws retracted into his toes.

She saw him and inside her soul, she knew that he was a good person and she felt sorry for him. She walked over and nudged her head under his. "I forgive you. I just want yours and my own happiness to be in one heart." She looked into his eyes. They seemed to be cold and lost, searching for someone to love and care for. She gave him a kiss and said, "Well, let's get going!"

Kii jerked his head up, staring at her. "Going?" he said slowly. "Going where?"

He stood slowly, his limbs slightly shaky from shock, and stared back at her. Acceptance, he repeated to himself. She accepts me. Maybe I could finally take this off.

He pawed at his skull. How it irritated him - but no, no, he couldn't. No. Never.

"Anywhere but here," she said with a worried look. "My owner's quite the persistent one and she won't stop looking for me. She always wants to experiment with me." She ran over and showed him her neck. "See that scar? That's from the time she wrapped me in barbed wire and threw me in the house. That was what happened the last time I escaped." The scar had a rust-red color and a pattern of a six-pointed star.

Kii winced, then snarled, his eyes filling with the characteristic red of his bloodlust. His pupils seemed almost to glow.

The bitch. "Why would she do that to you?" he cried, pulling her into an embrace and nearly weeping. With the return of free thought came the realization of just how much emotion he was showing, and he almost pulled back. Almost.

"I don't know. She's a witch, I tell you." She was surprised at the protectiveness of Kii. With a sigh, she hugged him back. There was a howl, and she was yanked back into reality. She yanked herself back and look at him with widened eyes. Her owner was behind Kii with a chain. "Kii, look behind you!" she screamed. The evil girl slapped Shiva, knocking her out and sending her to the ground.

Kii whirled, baring his teeth, and leapt so he was standing over Shiva. His hackles rose. If needed he would send blood spilling.

His claws dug into the ground. "I would suggest you leave," he said in a deceptively calm voice. "You don't want trouble with me."

"That's my ixi you're standing over and I suggest you get the hell out of my way. Do you want the same to happen to you?" She cackled as she pointed to the unconscious ixi. "I know she's beautiful, but sorry, she already spoken for." She crept over to Shiva with a watchful eye on the kougra. "You know her parents were killed by scum like you? What thinks that you're a worthy candidate for my prized property?"

Insults no longer fazed one who'd heard as many as he had. He drew one claw from the loamy soil, inspected it, then lashed out quickly, hoping the girl's reflexes weren't enough to save her a large gash.

"I am a worthy candidate," he bellowed, "because unlike you, I care what happens to her. I care that she is a person in her own right. I care that she needs to be accepted as much as I do. Screw you and your idiocy. Try to take her, and I will kill you."

"Oh really? I wonder if you told her that you loved her. She's been confused and her heart has been hurt too many times. She doesn't know what to do anymore." The girl, Carlina, looked down at her bleeding arm. "You better hope that doesn't scar. I can kill you with a flick of my wrist. But, I don't like to kill unless I have to." Being a witch, she orbed the ixi into her arms. "If you want her, come get her."

He snarled again, leaping with outstretched claws. Tears just barely contained stung his eyes.

I never did tell her I loved her.

His fangs were bared, the gums showing under tightly-stretched lips pulled back to their full extent. His tail was elongated, legs held straight out to the back and front in his classic hey you give me what I want because I'm going to break your face if you don't fencing look. His eyes were round as they could be.

"Drop her," he bellowed, his voice hideously tear-choked.

Carlina was hit with a horrible crack. She fell to the ground, holding her ribs. Shiva was tossed onto the ground still unconscious. "You fucking asshole, you broke something." She ran toward the direction of her home, shouting behind her in old "Wizard of Oz" fashion, "I'll get you my pretty, and my ixi too!" All that was heard was the blowing of the wind in the trees.

He rubbed his left forepaw in a shivery, jerky way, teeth chattering audibly as he crept to Shiva's side.

"Shiva," he whispered, shaking her and quivering with fear. "Shiva, can you hear me?"

He lay by her side, against her, one foreleg draped across her shoulders.

"Ugh. cough, cough Kii, what happened?" Shiva said in a wobbly voice.

He shuddered before carefully explaining all that had happened, finishing with a rather proud anecdote about his role in freeing her. His tail lashed slowly the whole time as if he were in pain. "Long story short," he managed, "are you all right? I don't know what I'd do if anything happen--"

He cut himself off, blushing beneath his skull, which he pawed. His eyes closed. "All I had to do," he whispered, "was take this off."

"So you really do care what happens to me," she replied. "I thought I had no chance in hell?" She looked up at him with half-open eyes. "Too bad I couldn't be of much use to you during that unfortunate event."

"The best thing you could have done was run and that wouldn't be really useful now," Kii soothed, his eyebrows knitting together. "You did as much as you could. Are you in pain? She dropped you pretty hard. And yeah - I think I do care about you."

He bit his lip, glancing away. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be alone. If only for his hideous deformity, the one he hid beneath the skull.

"My side hurts. I think I sprained a few ribs, but nothing permanent," she said as she slowly got up. She saw him with a look of worry. "What's wrong, love? You saved me and I owe you my life." She walked over to him and nuzzled his chin. "I love you, Kii."

He paused, unable to return the comment, before putting a paw to his skull.

"It's this," he said bitterly. "I have a feeling you wouldn't love me so much if you could see beneath it. Trust me. It's disgusting, it's ... horrid. I can't even look at it for more than a few minutes. It sickens me - violently."

He began to weep softly, the tears running along the inside of the skull and stinging his nose with the sharp, salty scent.


End file.
